Here we are, once again
by AgentGilmore
Summary: Future fic, Luke and Lorelai are married, set 16 yrs in the future, some rory/jess stuff too. Rating is just in case, my first fic so please R/R!!!
1. Danishes and baby bathtub pictures

***  
  
"Omigod Mom, I didn't think you would do this again!!!" Yelled 15 yr old Victoria Danes as she stormed into her mother's room.  
  
"Huh?" Lorelai groaned as she rolled over and was met by as sea of plaid material "Ahh, I'm being attacked by a bagpiper!"  
  
"NOT FUNNY!!!" Victoria screamed "Mom, what is today?"  
  
"Um, Monday, why?"  
  
"What happens on Monday, Mom?" she asked sarcastically  
  
"Oh crap! Crap crap crap crap!!!" Lorelai said as she leaped out of bed and lunged for a pair of pants "What time is it?"  
  
"6:15"  
  
"Its only 6:15?? My gosh Victoria, you freaked me out!!"  
  
"Mom, we have to meet with the headmaster at 7:15, that means we have to leave in 30 minutes!!!" Victoria impatiently whined.  
  
"Ok, so you obviously got that whole 'worrying about being on time constantly' thing from your father, but who cares, we'll be fashionably late" Lorelai added as she wandered toward the bathroom. She smiled at her daughter in her Chilton uniform, so excited, so ready for the world, so much like Rory. Lorelai thought. "By the way" Lorelai said as she reached for her toothbrush "Where is you dad and brother?"  
  
"Dad ran to the diner to get some Danishes real quickâE¦" Lorelai started panting and jumping up and down. "and Will is still in bed" Victoria replied as if it were no big deal.  
  
"WHAT?? You are worried about ME being up on time, while your brother, who can easily sleep until noon, is still asleep???"  
  
"I tried, but her refused to move, plus, he doesn't have to come to school with us"  
  
"Um, yea he does, he starts today too" Lorelai said, giving her daughter a funny look  
  
"So, we can leave him, I need you to come"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, there's this little thing called 'I'm only 15 and don't have a drivers liscense'" Victoria said, rolling her eyes at her mother  
  
"Oh, sarcasm, I like it"  
  
"Well, I learned from the best"  
  
"That you did my friend, that you did" Lorelai said "Okay, I should probably go try to get your brother up" she said, snapping back to reality. She stalked up the stairs to her son's attic bedroom and barged in. "Will, get your butt out of bed right now of I am showing the entire town your baby bathtub pictures!!!"  
  
"Uugh" groaned the lump of blankets that rolled over when they heard a voice. It took Will a minute to realize what Lorelai had said. "What the hell did you just sak??" he asked  
  
"Be ready to leave in 30.."  
  
"25" Victoria corrected  
  
"25 minutes or I get the baby pics to Patty" Lorelai threatened  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm up, you win, go away" Will moaned.  
  
***** 


	2. Taylor's cult and Will's wardrobe

Ok so here I am again.chapter two  
  
Oh yeah I accidentally deleted the disclaimer, summary, etc. in the last chapter, so here it is  
  
Disclaimer~ I wish I had Rory's looks, Lorelai's clothes, a boyfriend like Dean, and a diner like Luke's, unfortunately I don't. While I'm ranting about my disappointments, I don't own Gilmore Girls either.  
  
Summary~ Future fic. Lorelai and Luke have been married 16 years and have 15 yr old twins, Rory and jess were gonna be married, but I just decided I'm not sure if I want them to be, so review and tell me if you want them to be or not  
  
A/N~ I'm still new to this whole fanfic thing, bear w/ me, and please review, just don't be too mean!!!  
  
***** 20 minutes later Luke burst through the door "Sorry I'm late, but Taylor's cult was meeting outside of the diner and I thought I should probably break it up"  
  
"We forgive you, but only if you come with food!!!" Lorelai said, lunging at the box Luke held.  
  
"Mooooom, hurry" Victoria whined as she looked at her watch  
  
"Oh my gosh, if there is one thing that you should have learned from me, it is that time means nothing. I could leave ten minutes before you have to be there, and get you and your brother there on time for your meeting with my dear friend headmaster Charlston" Lorelai said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Why did you say it like that?" her daughter questioned  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like you have slept with him"  
  
Lorelai turned and looked at Luke "Please say that what I think our daughter just said, our daughter didn't really just say?"  
  
"Hey, you offered." Luke added as a smile crept onto his face  
  
"WHAT???" Victoria asked as she whipped around and looked at her mother  
  
"Thanks sweetie" Lorelai growled sarcastically at Luke, before turning back to Victoria, who was waiting impatiently for an answer "Okay, since there is no way to avoid this and your father so kindly brought it up, when Rory first applied to Chilton I really wanted her to get in and I wasn't sure she was going to, so I kind of offered to do it with the principal" "MOM! I can't believe you did that!" Victoria yelled  
  
"Hey look how late its getting and Will isn't even down here yet, why don't you go harass him instead" Lorelai suggested as she grabbed another Danish from the box  
  
"No, i'm here" Will groaned as he stepped off of the stairs and towards the kitchen, which is where Lorelai saw him  
  
"Oh my gosh, you are you father" Lorelai said, rolling her eyes at her son who had come downstairs in jeans and a baseball cap "Go put your uniform on"  
  
"But its so ugly" he groaned, as only a teenage boy can "the tie will make me look like such a loser"  
  
"Get used to it" Lorelai said "everyone at Chilton is a loser"  
  
"Then I don't want to go, you know the only reason I got in is cuz of Rory and Victoria"  
  
Lorelai turned to Luke "Have you every had the urge to kill both of them within five minutes? Cuz I just suddenly did. Will, go change, we will be waiting in the car, and all three of us are going to be pleasant the entire way to Hartford ok? Great." Lorelai said, heading towards the door. She paused just long enough to give Luke a peck on the lips and straighten Victoria's collar before dragging her out of the house  
  
***** A/N~okay I kinda think the chapter sucked Hmmm I'll try again later, but I think I was sorta forcing my muse to get this chapter out, so hopefully the next one will be better O yeah, and review and tell me what you think about what should be going on w/ rory and jess (or rory and someone else) 


	3. The old, gross, mean headmaster

Disclaimer~ I wish I had Lorelai's looks and clothes, Rory's brains, two guys like Dean and Jess fighting over me, and a diner like Luke's. Unfortunately I don't. While I'm ranting about my disappointments, I don't own Gilmore Girls either.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, I feel so loved!!! Anyway, despite the fact that I sort of think Jess has turned into an asshole, it seems that the 4 or so people that are actually reading my fic are all major lits, and if I don't have Rory and Jess together, they will probably stop reading, and that would make me very sad. So I am trying to come up with a storyline for them right now, but they probably won't be in it for a couple more chapters. On a few side notes~ ~sorry the chapters are so short, I can't seem to write long ones.but this one should be a little longer ~Victoria's name, yeah, I know its long, but I dunno if I wanna shorten it, b/c I despise the name Vicky ( I think it has something to do with how annoying Vicky was in the Disney channel adaptation of A Ring of Endless Light) but I could go w/ Tori. I dunno ~The kid's names.yeah I know they are kinda boring, but if Lorelai named Rory after herself, why not go w/ family names for her other kids right?  
  
Okay, on to chapter three  
  
*****  
  
Lorelai sped into a parking space in front of Chilton "See? Four minutes to spare" she said, looking back at Victoria  
  
"Fine, whatever, let's go" she said, jumping out of the car  
  
"Wow, someone sure is eager to be brainwashed by a bunch of snotty society people" Will said, rolling his eyes at the giant school that stood in front of him. His sister saw that and slugged him in the arm  
  
"Okay, how about we go inside before World War three breaks out. Sound good, okay I thought so." Lorelai added as she walked towards the entrance. She was so glad she has done it right this time, she looked nice, Headmaster Charleston wouldn't mock her, and Emily was out of town. Lorelai was sure it would be better this time around. She paused in front of the headmaster's office and turned to face the twins. "Now remember what I told you, despite the fact that headmaster Charleston is old, mean, and gross, he really isn't possessed by the devil, you can even ask Rory"  
  
"Oh my gosh mom, you are such a loser, would you just let us go in, meet with the headmaster, and get on with our lives?" her daughter asked  
  
"That's the second time you have called me a loser this morning, I am hurt" Lorelai said, making a pouty face  
  
"Get over it" Victoria said, walking up to the secretary "Hi, I'm Victoria Danes, this is my brother William Danes and my mother Lorelai, and we have an appointment with the headmaster"  
  
"Oh yes, go ahead Miss Danes" the secretary replied, leading Victoria into the headmaster's office  
  
"Mom, come on" Victoria said when she noticed that Lorelai hadn't moved  
  
"Oh no, you and your brother go ahead, I'll be there in just a sec"  
  
"You know, she's more afraid of Charleston than we are" Will whispered to his sister as they walked into the office  
  
"Um, Headmaster Chaleston?" Victoria asked cautiously the man who was bent over his desk  
  
He looked up and smiled, "No, Charleston left three years ago because.." The man trailed off and paused for a minute "Oh, wow I just had major déjà vu" he added when he saw Victoria "You look exactly like one of my former students.what did you say your name was?"  
  
Victoria smiled "Victoria Danes, sir."  
  
*Danes, Danes.where had he heard that name before?*  
  
".and you might recognize me because of my sister, Rory" she finished, just as Lorelai came through the door  
  
"Sorry, but I had to have a very important discussion with the secretary about what color nail polish she was wearing" Lorelai whispered to Will as she walked in  
  
The headmaster looked up  
  
Oh. My. Gosh. Lorelai. His Lorelai. Danes was the diner guys name. Lorelai and the diner guy.wow, brain overload.  
  
Lorelai then looked up. Never being at a loss for words she blurted out "Max?!? YOU are the headmaster at Chilton?!? What happened to Charleston? What happened to you teaching English?...." she trailed off, realizing that she was babbling  
  
"Hi" was all Max could get out  
  
Victoria stepped back to stand next to her brother "I think we should probably leave and let these two catch up" Will told her "Who is this guy anyway?" he asked  
  
"I dunno" Victoria replied, "But I can find out" she said as they left the room ~~~ "Um hi" Lorelai said, sitting down in one of the gigantic Chilton sized chairs. The was silence for a few seconds "Okay so this is awkward"  
  
"Yeah, sorry, I should probably be meeting with your kids right now, and lecturing them about how Chilton is a place of excellence and how you must work hard and be determined and all that other crap, but I think I scared them away" Max said, smiling  
  
"No, that was my fault, I sort of assumed that Charleston was still here and told them how the headmaster would be old and gross and evil"  
  
"Thanks Lorelai, that's really flattering" he said sarcastically ~~~ Outside of the office, Victoria was dialing her cell phone  
  
"Rory Mariano speaking, can I help you?" the voice on the other end  
  
"Hey Rory, its Victoria, sorry to bother you at work, but I need some dirt on mom"  
  
"Oh, is that the only thing I'm good for?" Rory questioned  
  
"No, but I really need your help, do you know what happened between mom and the headmaster at Chilton?" Victoria asked  
  
"Oh my gosh today was you guys first day at Chilton, I can't believe I forgot!" Rory said apologetically "but nothing is going on between mom and Charleston.why?"  
  
"No, its not Charleston, it's some younger guy, dark hair, about mom's age."  
  
"Name?" Rory asked, suddenly curious  
  
"Max"  
  
"MAX??? as in MAX???" Rory asked  
  
"I'm gonna need a little more than that" Victoria said, surprised by her usually articulate sister  
  
"Wow, um okay, so Max is mom's ex-fiance" Rory said, surprised that Lorelai hadn't mentioned Max to the twins, sure he was part of her past, but still..  
  
"Oh okay, well we should probably get back in there, bye Rory" Victoria said and she clicked her phone shut  
  
Rory looked down at her phone which had just gone dead, *was Victoria, the family drama queen, really going to find out that Chilton's headmaster was her mom's ex-fiance, and not make a big deal out of if?* ~~~ "So Victoria seems like a great kid" Max said, attempting to avoid another awkward moment  
  
"You got that from the 10 seconds you spent with her?" Lorelai teased "No, she really is great, so is Will, I got really lucky" she said with a smile  
  
"You know, when she first walked in here I could have sworn she was Rory" Max said  
  
"Yeah, when Rory is in town, they think she and Rory are twins, not her and Will"  
  
"I wouldn't have known Will was your kid if he had come in here with the name Gilmore" Max said  
  
"Yeah, he is all Luke" Lorelai said "Now come on, what about you, I'm sure you have some gorgeous trophy wife and a couple brilliant kids" she added, scanning his desk for pictures of his family. She picked one up "and we have a winner"  
  
Max laughed "Sure, that's my wife, Adrienne, my daughter, Emma, and my son, Andrew. Actually, Emma will be starting today with Will and Victoria, so if they need anything, she can help"  
  
"Your daughter goes to the school where you are headmaster?" Lorelai asked "doesn't she hate you for that?"  
  
"No more than she hates me already" he answered  
  
"Haha teenage girls, have fun with that, sounds like she and Victoria can be the best of friends" Lorelai added, rolling her eyes at the thought of her daughter's teenage rampages  
  
"Speaking of which, I should probably talk with them so they won't be late to class" Max said "It was great to see you again Lorelai" he added as she walked out to find her kids  
  
***** A/N:Okay, so I'm gonna end it here, that was longer right??? Another thing, I am debating over whether the next chapter should take place right after this and include an encounter w/ another former Chiltonite ( I already have this sort of planned out) or if it should be later to get this moving along a little bit so please review, and sorry if some of this chapter was boring or OOC, but review anyway!!! 


End file.
